In general, a lighting apparatus is controlled by a switch.
The switch is connected to the lighting apparatus by a wire, and transfers a control signal for turning on/off the lighting apparatus according to a user's manual operations to the lighting apparatus.
However, there still remains inconvenience in that, the elderly and the infirm, as well as little child whose hand does not reach the switch, have difficulty in turn on/off the lighting apparatus, when controlling the lighting apparatus using the switch as described in the above.
Meanwhile, the market of wireless lighting control, for wirelessly controlling lightings in offices, stores and homes, is recently being expanded. Here, installation of communication module is required at the lighting apparatus, in order to wirelessly control the lighting apparatus.
In addition, in order to control a particular lighting apparatus among a plurality of lighting apparatuses, a lighting control signal is required to be transmitted to a communication module installed at a particular lighting apparatus through a gateway device using wireless communication.
In addition, a location of the particular lighting apparatus and a unique address (for example, a MAC address) of a communication module installed at the particular lighting apparatus are required to be identified.
Accordingly, when installing a new lighting apparatus, the conventional technology requires a series of processes where an installation location of the new lighting apparatus and a unique address of a communication module installed at the new lighting apparatus are identified, and the unique address of the communication modules is matched to the identified installation location of the communication module to register a new lighting apparatus.
Such registration process of the lighting apparatus is performed by a series of methods where a person who installs the new lighting apparatus identifies a unique address of a communication module installed at the new lighting apparatus, and personally inputs the identified unique address.
However, the problem of the conventional technology is that, in a case where an installing person installs inputs a wrong unique address of the lighting apparatus, then another lighting apparatus, other than the lighting apparatus that the user wants to control, is controlled. Another problem is that, in such case, the user cannot specify the unique address of the lighting apparatus desired to be controlled, and therefore cannot control the lighting apparatus desired to be controlled.
Therefore, in order to correct the wrongfully inputted unique address of the lighting apparatus, there are required inconvenient processes such as dismantling the lighting apparatus installed at the ceiling, identifying a unique address from a communication module installed at the dismantled lighting apparatus, and proceeding again the registration process for the lighting apparatus using the identified unique address.
In addition, conventional problematic technology as described in the above may re-surface when changing locations of installed lighting apparatuses, when additionally installing a new lighting apparatus, or when dismantling a lighting apparatus.